


Reading Is Fundamental

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When "inheriting" a writer, it's best to read her works before setting out to promote them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Is Fundamental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzeebrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/gifts).



> Written on 30 May 2012 in response to [qzee](http://qzee.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna Lovegood and a Malfoy (wildcard genre): banshee scat,_ Jabberwocks at Play, _and the Corrupt Penguin_.

To himself, Draco could admit it: he'd been nervous when his supervisor at Little Red Books had assigned him to Luna Lovegood—not because her first two editors had resigned for "personal reasons" but because of his unfortunate history with her. She didn't mention her time as his family's "guest," however, and they spent several hours discussing the promotion of her book.

 _I don't know what all the fuss was about_ , thought Draco, as he watched Lovegood set up for a reading at the Hogsmeade library. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the crock sitting next to a pile of _Jabberwocks at Play_.

"Just a little something to help me bring the book to life for the children."

"Excellent idea," replied Draco. "Are you ready, then?"

Lovegood grinned at him. "I am."

Draco went to inform the librarian, and soon, Lovegood had the crowd enthralled.

"'—with a Vorpal blade, but there are other means of keeping Jabberwocks at bay!'" read Lovegood, sending the crock into the centre of the listening circle. "All right, my clever ones," she continued, " _how_ do we keep Jabberwocks away?"

"With banshee scat!" they answered.

Draco's eyes widened in horror. _Banshee scat?_

The answer assailed his nostrils before his ears, but the cries of the children were ones of delight. Their parents', on the other hand, were ones of outrage. Damage control took hours, many expensive hours.

"'Just a little something to help me bring the book to life for the children', she said! She's trying to kill my career!" Draco literally fumed, as he sat drinking in the courtyard of the Corrupt Penguin.

It was no consolation that some of the other patrons smelled worse than he did.

"At least you didn't have her for _Celeste, Queen of the Celestial Gnomes_ ," a hoarse-voiced man said.

Draco looked up to see Edgar Paine, who'd been Lovegood's first editor.

"All that glittering, living pink!" Paine exclaimed, shuddering. "It quite destroyed my poor nerves!"


End file.
